


Kissing It Better

by Aintfraidanoghosts



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Tending to injuries, Vaginal Fingering, lots of orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aintfraidanoghosts/pseuds/Aintfraidanoghosts
Summary: He really was just trying to save her life...honest!
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 7
Kudos: 199





	Kissing It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to timelord1, kelkat9, and a_who_in_whoville!
> 
> So as a reward for being a BAMF, I let timelord1 pick the number of Rose's orgasms. She picked six. I hope you enjoy it as much as Rose did!
> 
> Originally posted July of 2012 to teaspoon...but I don’t hate it so I decided to post it here 😃

The Doctor burst into Rose's bathroom, carrying her in his arms. Blisters were starting to form all over her skin. He was in a panic. He stepped into her shower, turning the water on with a kick of his work boots and began stripping her clothes off even as the water began buffeting his still fully-clothed form. Rose made a weak noise of protest as the water hit her irritated skin.

"Shhhh, now," the Doctor urged. He was ignoring the searing burns on his own skin. "You'll be all right in a minute."

“Hurts,” she whimpered.

“I know,” he soothed, grabbing a bar of soap from the dish and half-noticing that it wasn’t Rose’s usual scent. This one was filled with soothing alien herbs and balms that the TARDIS must have knocked together strictly for this purpose. He sent her a message of silent gratitude before lathering up the bar and smoothing it over Rose’s fevered, blistered skin. She was groaning in protest, even as the natural analgesics took effect, and he couldn’t stop the feelings of panic that shot through him with every pained noise she made.

“There,” he murmured once he had covered every last inch of her with the soothing suds. “Come on, Rose, up you get, we have to rinse this off.” Already, her skin was fading from an angry red to a normal, healthy pink. The blisters were shrinking, though would most likely dry out and scab over before disappearing completely. She opened her eyes for the first time since the weapons factory had exploded, dousing them with dangerous chemicals and putting them in this predicament in the process.

“You’re jacket’s gonna be ruined,” she murmured.

The Doctor chuckled weakly. “Believe it or not, that is not on my list of concerns at the moment.” He turned her towards the warm spray, her back to his front, and wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her supported.

Rose must have noticed the small blister marks on his own hands, the swelling and irritation having gone down considerably while he had applied the medicinal soap to her body. “Did it get you, too?”

“Just a bit,” he replied. “Was wearing more than you, remember?”

“Yeah,” she told him, turning to give him a small smile that made his hearts skip a beat. “Someone’d promised me a beach. Not naming names or anything.”

He was so relieved that she was joking with him, that she was acting like her normal self again that he squeezed her gently, her state of undress finally occurring to him as he registered the soft, supple skin of her belly against his hands.

“I’m okay now,” Rose said, even as she sagged back against him. “Can I check you? Please?”

“Don’t worry about me,” he murmured, surprised at the throaty quality to his voice.

“I do, though,” she said, turning in his arms so that his hands were resting at the small of her back. “Need to get you out of this. Pity, I loved this jacket.”

“The jacket will be fine. 51st Century leather protectant. Believe it or not, they want their leather to last.”

“Can’t imagine why,” Rose teased, pushing the leather off his shoulders and tossing it outside of the shower stall. “Help me out here?” She gestured to his clothes.

If Time Lords could blush, his face would have been flaming at that moment. “But…”

Rose gestured down her body. “C’mon, you’ve already seen it all. Not to mention felt it up. No reason to be shy, is there?”

When he didn’t respond, Rose smiled softly and place her hands on his chest, one over each heart, and smoothed them down the sodden wool to trace teasingly along the hem. The Doctor’s breath hitched. When had this become more than saving her life after near-fatal chemical burns?

"Rose...I brought you in here with a specific purpose. This isn't what I was intending.."

Rose put a finger on his lips to quiet him. "Just enjoy it. You saved me. Let me take care of you."

“You’re in no condition…”

“I’m fine,” she interrupted. “I feel great, actually.” She lifted the heavy jumper and vest over his head in one go and tossed the bundle out of the stall. It landed with a wet ‘plop’ and Rose’s attention immediately turned to the bare expanse of the Doctor’s chest. She gasped, and traced her hands over a few blotchy red spots. She didn’t see any blisters, however, and she immediately set upon the Doctor’s belt to inspect his legs.

The Doctor closed his eyes and breathed in deeply through his nose. He called upon reserves he hadn’t needed in centuries to try and calm his body’s reaction to Rose’s gentle touch. Her fingers released his button and fly and eased the denim off his legs, mindful of any burns, dropping the whole bundle on the floor outside the stall.

Rose ran her hands feather-light over the Doctor’s toned legs, making sure that the jeans had protected his skin from coming in contact with the chemicals. He sucked in a breath as she brushed the back of his knee, and she glanced up in time to catch the pained expression on his face.

“Oh!” she exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry! Did I hurt you?”

“No,” he ground out through gritted teeth. “Just…busy concentrating right now…”

“Concentrating?” Rose asked, giving him that adorably puzzled look that was not helping the situation. “What on Earth are you concentrating for?”

She had resumed her gently explorations of his skin, and he had to redouble his efforts, willing his circulatory system not to concentrate blood flow between his legs. He was working so hard that he couldn’t stop the true answer to her question from flying out of his mouth.

“I’m concentrating on not spouting a hard on right in your face, thanks very much!”

He regretted the words as soon as they flew out of his mouth, and he was grateful his eyes were closed so he couldn’t see Rose’s surely horrified expression. However, the blast of cool air he expected as Rose left the stall didn’t come. Instead, he felt the sensation of smooth, wet skin sliding against his own, causing his nerve endings to spark. He chanced opening one eye, looking down to find Rose’s large brown eyes staring intently into his own.

“Ro-” he began, his voice so gravelly that he had to stop to clear his throat. “Rose…what are you…?”

Rose bent her head forward and softly kissed his collarbone. At first he wasn't certain he'd felt what he thought he'd felt, but then she did it again.

"Let me kiss it better," she whispered, grabbing the soap and letting the bar follow the path of her mouth across his chest. He shuddered, surrendering to the sensation of her hands and her mouth and the smooth gliding of the soap. He let his head drop to her shoulder, nuzzling into her neck and couldn’t stop himself from placing a soft, wet kiss in the hollow of her throat.

Rose let out a whisper-soft moan, and that was all it took to break him. His attempts at controlling his body’s reaction to her flew right out the window. He gripped her hips firmly and pulled her flush against him.

Rose gasped, her lovely pink mouth forming an “O” of surprise, her pupils dilating and her eyes growing huge and dark. With the last tendril of control he was grasping on to, he traced a finger down her cheek, pressing it against her bottom lip gently, shuddering as she closed her lips around it in a gentle kiss.

He gathered the very last of his reserves, knowing that after this there would be no turning back, cupped Rose’s cheek and whispered, “Can I kiss you?”

Rose smiled widely, causing his finger to drop from her lip. He settled his hand against her shoulder as Rose wrapped her warm, slick arms around his waist. She stretched up towards his face, tilting her head to the side as if to kiss him, but stopping just shy of doing so. Instead, she closed her eyes and let out a whispered, “Please…” against his lips.

The only sound he managed to utter was a strangled Gallifreyian oath before pressing his lips voraciously against hers. Rose sighed into the kiss, moving her arms to wrap around his neck and opening her mouth immediately to his probing tongue. Her kiss was the final answer to his longing. She had healed him long ago, but now she completed him. With that simple press of their skin, everything in him was no longer just _his._ He had suspected it for quite some time but he was now, undoubtedly and irrevocably, _hers._

__

__

The realization hit him with the force of a wrecking ball, knocking the breath out of him so quickly that the had to pull away from Rose with a gasp. He gazed at her, eyes still closed as a lazy, contented smile spread across her kiss-swollen lips. Her hair was soaked, the gold strands causing rivulets to stream down her body. He let his eyes follow them properly for the first time since they’d entered the shower, taking in the soft, feminine curves, the gorgeous porcelain-smooth expanse of skin, her pert breasts and dusky pink nipples that he suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to taste.

Deciding it would be impolite to simply dive to her chest and begin feasting, he gathered her back against him and sighed at her warm, slick torso sliding against him. He began pressing kisses against the damp skin of her face, tracing her brow, eyelids, nose, and jaw with feather-light touches as he slid his hands from her shoulders to cup around her breasts, enjoying the way she shuddered against him. Her mouth found his, and she kissed him with a desperate edge as he squeezed and caressed, teasing the nipples between his fingers before breaking the kiss and leaning down to finally take one in his mouth.

“ _God_ ,” Rose managed to choke out, the throaty quality of her voice sending a shockwave through his system. He redoubled his efforts, twirling his tongue around one nipple in time with his fingers teasing the other. Rose gripped the back of his head and he groaned against her.

“You are…so beautiful…” he mumbled around her nipple. “So responsive…” He trailed the hand that had been teasing her nipple down her stomach and dipped his fingers into the dark curls at the join of her thighs, groaning at the slickness he found there.

“…so _wet_ ,” he murmured against her, beginning to stroke. Rose moaned loudly, the sound echoing in the stall, and her knees buckled dangerously. The Doctor’s grip on her waist tightened and he backed her against the wall, silently thanking his beautiful ship for the thoughtful, non-slip surfaces she had put in every bathroom.

Rose’s hands remained on his hair, her nails scratching lightly and her hands gripping whenever he presumably did something particularly brilliant with his fingers. He started circling her nub slowly, gaining speed as her breathing escalated and her moans became louder and higher-pitched. The gorgeous little noises she was making were going straight to his groin, adding to his already nearly unbearable desire to be buried inside of her. Still, everything about her was addictive, and as he began stroking two fingers in and out of her heat while maintaining the friction against her clit with his thumb, a string of incoherent syllables leaving her mouth as she shook and convulsed around him and he vowed, from that point on, to do the same thing to her as often as physically possible.

The Doctor grinned against her breast as the galloping rhythm of her heart slowed, giving the soft flesh one final kiss before moving back up to her mouth. They took their time, some of Rose’s ardor having cooled at reaching completion, mouths caressing slowly and gently, enjoying the gently play of their tongue and lips against one another. They let the passion build once again, and Rose was soon moving erratically against him, desperate for more friction.

“Please,” Rose whimpered against his mouth. He brought both hands up to cup her face and, in doing so, caught the scent of her arousal still lingering on his fingers. His eyes practically rolled back into his head as the sweet aroma assaulted his senses. Breaking away from her mouth, the Doctor couldn’t resist dipping his fingers into his mouth and moaning deeply as Rose’s flavor exploding on his tongue.

Unable to control his actions, the Doctor dropped to his knees, draped Rose’s leg over his shoulder, and, without preamble, began tasting her at the source.

Rose’s scream did nothing to deter his efforts. Instead, he gripped her thigh harder as his tongue slipped through her folds, savoring taste of her. He couldn’t get enough, dipping in as far as it could go before sliding back up and around her clit. Rose was bucking wildly, urging him on with her fingers in his hair and the gloriously filthy expletives falling from her pretty pink mouth. Somehow that was more intoxicating than her flavor, and he urged her on with his own groans and growls vibrating against her until she was once again calling out to deities and clenching around his fingers and tongue.

He groaned and, instead of giving her a respite even as she was in danger of slumping bonelessly to the floor, he hooked her other leg over his shoulder and redoubled his efforts. Rose was sobbing at this point, completely nonsensical, pleading with him to stop and to keep going in the next breath, telling him she couldn’t take any more and then begging him to be inside her. He couldn’t stop, though, he felt he might regenerate just from the very thought. Quicker than he ever thought possible, Rose was once again crying out, her voice growing hoarse towards the end as she fought to catch her breath.

The Doctor grinned, stroking tenderly through her sensitized folds and enjoying the way her eyes shut and she cried out at the touch. He glanced up and met her glassy gaze. He nearly lost it at the sight of her, wet hair wild over her shoulders, lips pink and parted, skin wet and flushed, and he suddenly wanted to make her come all over again.

“Hold on tight, you,” he murmured. “This could get intense…”

“Please,” she moaned. 

“Your wish is my command,” he replied, readjusting his grip on her thighs and pressing back between her legs.

He started slow this time, gently nuzzling his nose against her and inhaling the incredible scent before darting out his tongue to taste her again. This was Heaven, if he ever believed in it. He ran his tongue in gentle circles around her clit, savoring her, determined to draw this out as long as possible. She was shaking, pleading, begging, clutching at his scalp and causing the most incredible pleasure-pain sensation to course through him. Everything about her was making him throb with want, and it was becoming more and more difficult to ignore his own needs, his ardent desire to be inside of her, joined with her; to become one. When she finally gave a hoarse cry and tumbled over the edge once more, clenching deliciously around his fingers, his sole focus became cause that same reaction as he drove into her over and over.

He stood, easing her legs down to the shower floor, supporting her around the waist as she seemed to be having difficulty staying upright. The Doctor kissed her gently, slowly, leisurely, completely at odds with the raging desperation to simply press her against the wall and take her for his own. Instead, he allowed her to recover a bit of her equilibrium, caressing her wet skin as he kissed her, pouring all of his desire and emotion in the press of his lips against hers.

It wasn’t long before Rose was panting and squirming, running her hands all over his body and making it that much more difficult to hold back. Finally, once she started softly begging him to be inside her, did he gently grip her hips and turn her around, guiding her arms to brace against the tiled wall. He kissed her neck and shoulders, cupped her breasts, and enjoyed the play of sparkling water droplets running down the smooth, graceful arch of her back.

Rose made a soft noise of impatience, pressing the soft flesh of her bum back into his erection. He groaned, hands flying to her hips and gripping them tightly.

“Want you,” Rose whispered, glancing back over her shoulder at him. Her eyes were dark and hooded, her lips parted and shining, cheeks flushed and he knew he could deny her nothing.

The Doctor lined himself up with her entrance, moaning as the heat enveloped the sensitive head of his erection. He pushed in slowly, relishing the play of her satiny warmth gripping around his hard flesh.

Once he was sheathed completely, he dropped his head forward to rest on her shoulder. He was panting, almost embarrassingly loudly in the enclosed space. Rose pressed her cheek back against his forehead, murmuring something unintelligible above the rushing in his ears. She kissed along his hairline gently and shifted back against him, causing him to grip her hips tighter and clench his teeth against the delicious friction. He muttered something utterly filthy in Gallifreyan, grateful once gain that the TARDIS refused to translate his native tongue and that Rose had no idea what he was actually saying. If she knew the profanity coming out of his mouth, it would probably have ruined the mood.

"Oh," Rose purred, reaching behind her to grip the back of his head. "Say something else."

He pulled her close, whispering a few syllables of his lilting native language in her ear as he slowly began to move against her. Rose whimpered and pushed back, meeting every thrust. He gentled his language a bit, murmuring how beautiful she was, how amazing it felt to be inside of her, how much he cared for her and how she was _everything_ to him. Though she couldn’t understand him, he knew some of his emotion was coming through, and Rose seemed to be reacting strongly to it. She was breathing faster, her hips were pushing erratically against his, and suddenly she was begging him not to stop as she pulled him down for a kiss, cried out against his mouth and clenched deliciously around him.

The Doctor was very glad for the strong grip he held Rose in, because as soon as the orgasm passed through her, her knees promptly gave out and she nearly collapsed to the floor. He caught her around the waist and chuckled, managing to keep her upright. He continued to move inside her, shallow and slow, enjoying the gentle aftershocks that caused her muscles to flutter gently around him. He could tell she was spent, nearly exhausted from their activities, but he wasn’t finished with her yet. He wanted more, wanted them to tumble over the edge one last time together, and he was fully determined to make it happen.

He turned her around slowly, silencing her moan of protest with a kiss as he slipped out of her, teasing his tongue against her and loving the slow, gentle responses she was giving him. 

"Once more, my love," he whispered in Gallifreyan between kisses. "Once more for me.

“Oh, _God_ ,” Rose managed to whimper as the Doctor cupped his hands around her bum and lifted, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist. She was hot and pulsing against his sensitive skin, and he groaned as he pressed her back against the tile and eased gently back inside of her.

“Doctor,” she groaned as he moved against her firmly, finally seeking his own pleasure and descending into a fog, every stroke of him inside of her causing a shock through his system. He couldn’t stop kissing Rose, couldn’t stop whispering devotions and promises of happiness in his native language in between each press of lips and each stroke of flesh against hers. She gripped his hair, cupped his cheeks, stroked up and down his back, all the while muttering gentle encouragements in his ear. When they were punctuated with strangled gasps and moans, the Doctor sped up his movements, determined to bring Rose over the edge with him one last time.

When he moved one of his hands between her legs, Rose cried out. “God, Doctor…I can’t, not again…”

“Shhh,” he murmured, dancing his fingers through her folds. “You can…come for me, darling…”

He pushed into her faster, moving his fingers in rhythm with his thrusts, spurned on by her panting breaths and strangled moans. He could feel the pressure building between them, Rose’s muscles were once again fluttering in a now familiar pattern against him. Very suddenly, she framed his face in her hands and kissed him, muffling her screams as she came.

Heat coursed through his body, centering around the place where they were joined as her muscles spasmed erratically against him. He sucked in breaths through his teeth, their faces still pressed close, crying out to deities he did not believe in as white-hot fire exploded behind his eyes and he emptied inside of her.

Awareness gradually came back to him, and he sighed in contentment as he found himself wrapped in Rose’s embrace, his head resting against her shoulder as she panted beneath him. The still-warm water beat against his highly-sensitized skin. He reached blindly behind him to shut off the taps and gently coaxed Rose onto her own feet. Her arms remained around his shoulders for support, as her knees still seemed a bit wobbly. Silently, he led them out of the stall and wrapped her in one of the soft, warm towels the TARDIS had so thoughtfully provided, gently drying her skin as she practically fell asleep against him.

The Doctor wrapped his own towel around his waist and, much like how they’d entered the bathroom, scooped her up and carried her into her room. This time, instead of being half-conscious from the pain, she nuzzled into his chest and simply made little noises of contentment as he lay her down on the soft sheets and spooned against her back.

They lay together in silence for several minutes and when she finally spoke, her voice low and weak from cries of passion, it sounded for all the world like she'd said the one thing he'd never expected to hear her say.

"Come again?" he asked, the corners of his mouth flicking upward at the irony of his wording.

Rose turned back to look at him, the post-coital bliss faded just a little from her face and the Rose he was more accustomed to seeing was looking back at him. "I said that I love you, dumbo."

His answering grin was huge. “You sure this is the best time to call me a ‘dumbo’? Think I thoroughly demonstrated my brilliance back there…”

“Once or twice…” she added with a cheeky grin.

“Try five or six,” he added. “You all right? Didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“Hmmm?” Rose sounded confused for a moment. “Oh, the burns. ‘M fine, you?”

“Fantastic.”

Rose smiled and snuggled deep into his embrace, yawning hugely. “Think I’ll rest my eyes for a moment…”

“Second best idea you’ve had all day,” the Doctor replied. He curled his arm around her waist, tugging her closer against him. She was already mostly asleep, but he couldn’t resist whispering a gentle, “Rose?” in her ear.

“Mmm?”

“I love you, too.”

She smiled sleepily. “I know.”

He pressed a kiss against her cheek and held her close, listening intently to her deep, even breathing before he, too relaxed into a blissful sleep, feeling whole for the first time in his very, _very_ long life.


End file.
